1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to teleconferencing, and more specifically, to providing a configurable teleconferencing environment that provides visual and auditory cues as to current speakers.
2. Related Art
In spite of the increased use of video conferencing, either via specialized systems or desktop computers, the majority of teleconferences continue to be provided in a purely audio environment. One difficulty in participating in an audio teleconference having a large number of attendees is distinguishing between each presenter, as voices can become distorted over phone lines and voice-over-IP implementations. It is therefore desirable to have a mechanism by which a presenter in a teleconference can be easily and quickly identified to each participant in the teleconference.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.